The invention relates to a telescoping boom materials handler, i.e., a telehandler and, more particularly, to a telehandler incorporating a cantilever boom mounting providing an extended reach and added functionality and maneuverability.
Existing high-capacity and ultra-high-capacity telehandlers utilize a fixed frame design with four steerable wheels. The use of large diameter, wide tires limits the space available for the wheels to turn (unless the machine is made excessively wide), resulting in limited steering angles. As a consequence, typical machines of this type have large turning radii, making the machines less maneuverable.
Existing machines with traditional four-wheel steering lack the ability to correct a position of the load in use. If an operator approaches the landing place for the load at the wrong angle, the operator is required to back up the machine to correct its location and orientation and re-approach the landing.
Known articulated telehandlers typically have a short boom mounted in front of the operator cab. The boom pivot pin is positioned in front of the central articulated joint. These machines thus have better steering capabilities but limited reach and functionality. Moreover, articulated telehandlers (and articulated wheel loaders) have variable stability ratings when the frame is in a straight position versus when the frame is in an articulated (steered) position. Existing articulated machines thus typically require a shorter boom to prevent the machine from becoming unstable when carrying a load and rely on operator judgment to establish if the machine can be steered when loaded with the boom extended and/or elevated.